


Over High Seas

by HeLlOxIMxAxMeSs



Category: EastEnders (TV), EastEnders (TV) RPF
Genre: Alot of angst, Angst, Ben gets abused alot, Ben is bad at feelings, Comfort, F/M, Gore, M/M, Other, Paul is Ben's previous hostage, Pirates AU, Sad, Smut, Smut but its in like 4 chapters in, Soon as Callum gets comfortable with Ben LMAO, kidnap, kinda fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23213164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeLlOxIMxAxMeSs/pseuds/HeLlOxIMxAxMeSs
Summary: Callum is just a normal bar owner. Ben's a pirate. Ben wants a friend when on the sea and kidnaps Callum for entertainment.-Modern Au? Idk-
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell, Jay Brown/Lola Pearce, Paul Coker/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Over High Seas

It was a normal day just like the others. It started off with Callum awaking from his sleep and opening the pub he owned close to the seaside. He owned it, him and his brother. However, only Callum from the two brothers actually worked in it. His brother was normally up to no good down a town close to their workplace. It was a known thing for Stuart to run back, goods stuffed into a backpack as he grinned widely at his thieving. Callum was never impressed or proud.

It was a family business. It was quite normal for a few men to come by and stop for a drink. He wouldn't describe his business as popular, but not struggling with profit. It was calm and peaceful. Luckily for Callum, the pub was not too far from the town but wasn't exactly in it. His job would be more stressful with fights and robbery. He'd rather have the peace he was dealing with now. 

And so he dealt with it. He was pouring drinks for some punters and waiting for the next order to come by. It was boring needless to say, and Callum could have easily dozed off if he so wanted to. It was that quiet, that peaceful. The atmosphere was cut thin however when the doors swung open, revealing a rather dirty looking man. 

The first look of this man showed trouble. He didn't wear anything like anyone else in the town or anywhere near here. He was wearing a baggy and rough long-sleeved top. On his waist was a large belt that led down to also oversized pants with boots. His hair looked spiky and he had an attractive face to him. Callum assumed at first he was going to be alright, but his eyes landed on the large and threatening smirk he wore.

The man left the doorway and met his way to the bar. He swung his body over a stall, placing a hand under his chin as he whistled to Callum. ''1 pint please, and whatever you're having!'' He coed happily.  
Callum grabbed only 1 glass and eyed the stranger in the corner of his eye. ''I don't drink on shift, sorry.'' 

The man let out a groan, rolling his eyes. ''C'mon, won't kill ya, will it?''  
Callum let out a sigh before letting in. ''Fine, thank you.'' He placed the pint down towards the young stranger, picking up the money the stranger tossed on the bar and wandering off to get his own drink.

While he did so, he felt eyes burn through his head. When he filled his drink, he gave in and starred back at the stranger who still wore the smirk nice and high. Callum narrowed his eyes, feeling unsteady before allowing his eyes to look away. Callum took a sip of the lemonade and vodka he poured for himself. Maybe it was too early to drink this, but he couldn't care less. He drank some more and allowed the tangy taste to fill his mouth. 

The stranger started poking the bar, creating a loud sound that irritated Callum. The barman sighed before walking over to the young man, placing his drink down beside him and glaring at the man. The stranger smiled more, his blue eyes filling with glee. ''Yes?'' Callum growled out, not meaning to be so rude.  
''Ah! Ben Mitchell.'' The man introduced, offering his hand to Callum. 

The landlord let out a huff and accepted the hand. ''Callum Highway.'' 

''Well, Callum Highway, you've got company.'' Ben pointed out, poking his finger behind Callum, gesturing to a waiting customer. Callum nodded shortly before facing back to Ben. ''I'll be back...'' 

Callum walked towards the customer, leaving only one glance towards Ben to see his smirk dropping. Soon as he reached the customer, he asked what he wanted. The man responded normally, ordering a normal drink for a normal day. Well, it would have been a normal day if Ben didn't walk in. Callum had his few share of odd and mysterious customers. But his clothing, his behavior. It was all new ground.

Soon as the man was dealt with, Callum remembered the drink he left besides Ben. Being hesitant, Callum stepped towards Ben, almost swiping his drink off as quick as he can. He placed the drink upon his mouth, feeling unsteady. Ben was staring, no glaring, at him. Not even a smirk placed on his face. It reminded Callum of a cat getting ready to pounce at its prey. Callum awkwardly swallowed his drink, feeling a more strong taste than before. He glanced at the drink, cringing at the horrible taste. 

''By the way, Callum.'' Ben started, sitting up from the bar,'' Do you know about the graffiti outside? I assumed you knew.'' Callum's eyes jolted awake, suddenly becoming alarmed.

''Graffiti?! N-No, I didn't know anything about that. Y-You don't mind watching the bar whilst I go look.'' Ben flashed a friendly smile, waving his hand in the air. 

''No problem at all,'' Ben answered kindly. He placed his drink upon his lips, tilting his head up to drink it. Callum rushed out from the bar, almost falling over as he ran outside. 

Once he was out of the pub, he studied the front. There was no graffiti out here, Callum thought, quite puzzled. He glanced around a few more times before attempting to turn around. Before he could so, a harsh weight smashed against his head, knocking him to sleep almost immediately. All he could remember was dropping to the floor and a small snicker that echoed through his mind once darkness swallowed him whole. 

\---------------------------

Opening only one eye, he could barely hear, see or feel anything. He felt an ache in his head and his entire vision was painfully dizzy and unreadable. He felt something groaning underneath him, as he realized a weight to his left was supporting him. That weight being a person, who seemed much smaller than Callum was. He seemed to be struggling to hold Callum up.

''Dad! I-I found something else for ya.'' The voice was very familiar to Callum, but no one clicked in his mind. Then suddenly, a remembrance of a male, Ben? Was that him talking? Callum closed his eyes, trying to regain more control of his body. 

''What do you mean? What we gonna do with that?'' Another voice, more deeper asked from afar. He felt 'Ben' shrug his shoulders beneath him. ''He can stay in my cabin. He may be worth some dough down the seaside.'' 

''If he escapes, it's on your hands. Don't go pushing your luck now.'' The deeper voice rang out, as he felt Ben take him away. After a few more steps, he heard Ben curse and suddenly felt himself drop to the floor. Everything went black again. 

_----------------------------------------

Callum stirred back awake, finding himself in a small room. The room was swaying, causing Callum to hold onto the bed he lied onto. The room was small and was mostly made with damp oak wood. It had a door that clearly was locked with a window that was unopenable. There was also a desk and sofa chair on the other side. It was dusty and dirty and it made Callum cringe. There was also a dusty mirror placed on the desk rather carelessly. 

His memories were slightly foggy. He remembered being taken, passed out and someone called Ben. With that thought came loud footsteps and the door suddenly opened. In cue was Ben, seeming quite shocked to see Callum up. 

Callum flinched, glaring at Ben with frightened eyes. ''No need to fear. You're my new roommate!'' Ben cheered, walking in and slamming the door shut. He tossed himself onto the sofa and threw a bowl he held on the desk, some of the fluid in it spilling. 

They sat there in silence as Callum tried to process what exactly was happening. Ben examined Callum laying on the bed. He was quite surprised. Bens done this countless times. The captain tells him to go on land and get weapons. He brings back them, and has a few roommates to add as well. The look on the rest of the crew's faces when Bens prancing around with sobbing strangers, begging to go home, some begging to be killed. Then they’re sold off, and Ben starts it all over. However, it’s starting to get boring for Ben. Being a pirate is always so repeatable. Steal, steal and steal. Somehow, Callum didn’t seem as frightened as them. Didn’t seem like a beggar like the rest. It made Ben feel giddy, being not able to predict what happens next.

The hostages are normally kept tied up below in the boat. Callum knows he’s lucky he’s up here. Ben only suggested it because he knows this ship ride is going to be a long one. He might as well make it interesting. But, the look on Callum’s face as he woke from his sleep. Maybe it was him being knocked out by the back of Bens sword, or maybe it was the drugs Ben put in his drink to make him more sleepy. He seemed to have worked out what is happening, not bothering to deal with the setting trauma. He seemed quite serious. He didn’t seem horrified. He just seemed tense or nervous.

Ben smirked, seeing this as a challenge. He swung up from his chair, stepping closer to Callum. “C‘mon, what’s with the expression? You should be jumping with joy. People who get to stay in my room have been given a blessing. Tell me, have you rubbed a genie lamp recently?” Ben smugly stated, making sure to move close enough till Callum’s face scrunched up in disgust.

“D-Don’t come near me.” Callum ordered, his voice hoarse but still stern. Ben placed his hands up in defensive. “Sorry, didn’t mean to get right up there with ya. I’ll back off.” Ben replied casually, shoving his hands in his trousers pockets and swinging on his right foot around the room. “I’m surprised though! Normally, they’re shaking in their boots. Especially when they find out they’ll be sold off soon as we reach land. Or maybe killed if I’m bored!”

Callum’s face flashed with fear before he swallowed harshly and pulled a brave face. “I-I won’t let that happen. I’ll escape.”

“You’ll…… Escape?” Ben slurred, sounding surprised but smug, as both of the men in the room knew that was probably a statement and not fact. Or maybe it was a wish.

“Y-Yeah, I-I’m not going to be a prisoner to a f-filthy pirate like you!” Callum rose his voice. He was scared, Ben knew by the look in his eyes. How Callum was making sure to say the right thing. Bens seen it all before.

“Well, I wish ya the best of luck. Though, If I was you, I don’t think I’d like to go swimming with the sharks though.” Ben flashed a smile, before placing his hand under his long coat and pulling out his sword, aiming it at Callum. The blade just stopped at Callum’s neck, and the sight of Callum’s horror only made the smile grow wider. “I’d tred very, very carefully.”

\--------------

After their real introduction, Ben had left the cabin for a while. Callum was convinced this was all a bad dream. However, after around 2 hours passed, he curled up on the bed and started sobbing. A long time later, Callum had passed out. And soon as he was asleep, Ben entered the room.  
He glanced at the sleeping man in his bed, scoffing. He walked over to the chair on the other side of the room, tossing his coat on it and getting comfortable on it. He himself then fell asleep. 

Callum only got around 4 hours of sleep before waking up suddenly with a jolt. He then was slapped with the truth that this wasn't all a dream. And that there was a snoring pirate asleep near him. Callum doesn't know anything about this crew, or the boat. It's obvious he's stronger than Ben. He could easily crawl over and strangle the life out of him. Then use the weapons Ben carried to open the door and find a lifeboat and try and sail away.  
Callum sighed, rubbing his eyes. He shifted and stood upon the cold floor. He stepped closer to Bens sleeping figure, watching as his chest moved up and down. Callum moved his hand unsteadily towards Ben's neck slowly and silently. 

Callum suddenly fell to the ground, feeling his own chest being blown harshly. He toppled to the floor, gasping for air that he suddenly lacked. He took a glimpse at the sudden force, seeing Ben glaring at him through the darkness, his boot staying in the position he kicked Callum in.

Callum felt his eyes widen, watching as Ben glared daggers at him, his blue orbs looking as deadly as the sea. ''Now, now. Don't go sobbing at the fact you failed. That was a pretty good attempt, yet I've seen it all before. I also sleep with an eye open, ya know!'' 

Callum scolded, attempting to swing at Ben but was only kicked back again. He felt Bens boot pierce his lip, tasting blood. He gasped at the sudden pain, crawling away to the bed as he heard Ben snicker. ''Is this my thanks for allowing you to have the bed?'' Callum let out another shaky inhale. Ben groaned, curling back into the chair. 

Callum rose a brow at him as Ben shook his hand at him. ''Piss off, I'm trying to get my beauty sleep. Don't make me chain you up.'' Ben growled, closing his eyes. Callum thought about trying again. But there was no point, it'll only serve him bad consequences.

He lied back into the bed, licking his scar and cringing at the string. He tried to fall back asleep, but the horrible coldness and fear overwhelmed him. The taste of his own blood even made his skin shiver. 

\---------

The next day was the same. Callum opened his eyes wearily and saw Ben doing his belt. Callum sat up, rubbing his eyes as Ben ignored his existent. Ben gave him a short look before facing away. ''I'll bring you some food when I come back if you're good. Alright, hot stuff?'' Ben stated calmly.

Callum frowned before standing up from the bed. He realized now how much he towered over Ben. How was he scared of this guy? ''What is the name of your crew? Your captain?'' 

Ben glanced up at Callum. He folded his arms quite irritatedly. Callum then realized Ben seemed uncomfortable about how tall Callum was. If Callum wasn't in so much trauma, he may have smiled at that fact. ''Jesus, what's it to you?'' Ben snapped back, stepping a few steps away from the taller. 

''I'm being kidnapped by a pirate crew and its unusual for me to want to know who I'm being kidnapped by?'' Callum asked sarcastically.

Ben shrugged his shoulders, not really answering that question. ''You don't need to know. All you need to know is that we're in control. Now, sit.'' Ben ordered cruelty.  
Callum felt the urge to object but sat down on the bed calmly. Ben pulled out a long, silk looking coat from his small wardrobe beside the bed, something Callum didn't realize was there. The pirate then placed the coat he was wearing last night into the wardrobe before standing up with the new. It looked very pirate-like and Callum felt his mouth opening slightly as Ben turned around and threw the coat on himself. There had to be a blood splatter on the back of the jacket for Callum to witness in horror. He could sense the smirk on Bens's lips that were facing away from him. ''Stay here if you know what's best for ya.'' Ben growled out, pulling the coat over his shoulders. 

He exited the room, Callum turning his head to watch him leave. Once he heard Ben's footsteps disappear, he sighed and examined the room. He spent quite a while going through Bens's wardrobe, only to find the same old outfit. He did, however, find a little box underneath all the clothes. Pulling it out, he opened it up. Inside were photographs of a very young Ben and a women that seemed to be his mother. Then, there was a blade. A sharp, deadly dagger. Callum let out a gleeful smile, placing the dagger into the belt of his trousers, locking it in place. He looked into the box again and found a heart locket. He pulled it out and clocked the locket open, finding a picture of a man with curly hair. By the look of things, it seems Ben kept these things hidden away. Maybe even from himself. 

He placed the locket back inside the box and searched through it again. He saw some bullets without a gun and decided that was all for the box. He placed it back carefully, making sure to tred on his tracks carefully. After that, he searched the desk next to the chair. He found a small box you'd normally find a ring in and opened it. Callum exhaled sharply, the view of the bloody bullet was unsettling. He decided not to tamper with that box again and looked around the desk more. He found a booklet and realized quickly this was Ben's notepad. Maybe diary or entry. He flipped to the first page and took note of the surprisingly neat handwriting. 

''Dad gave this to me, said it will help. Of course, its funny isn't it? He couldn't be bothered dealing with my issues so he gave me this crappy piece of shit to write down my emotions. At the moment, I don't feel like I have emotions anymore. After mum's death, I didn't really have any more space to cry. I got a new one last week, a hostage. He's rude and arrogant, I like him. He doesn't seem that frightened with me. Its almost a challenge keeping up with him. I've only had him for 4 days and he's already knackered me. He ordered me around to get him good supplies of bedsheets and clothes. Somehow, I was drawn to do it. And for me being his capturer, he was too kind. At night, he asked if I was okay sleeping on the chair. He even asked if I wanted to share the bed with him. I accepted and we both slept in the bed. I had my deductions on why he was so kind to me, why he didn't see the big picture. 

But today, he answered my questions. He explained how he had nothing left anymore, so why spend his last days worrying and wallowing self-doubt. I'll give it to him, he's special. He makes me feel different.''

Callum stopped reading, even if he found the passage quite interesting. He skipped through some pages, reading the same thing. Reading how Ben and this person had gotten closer. He stopped on a page, however, noticing how scrappy the writing is. The writing was scrappy and uncared for and there seemed to be some sort of beer stain on it as well. He decided to read this passage. 

''Why the fuck did I allow him out? Dad told me I had to sell him off and that we couldn't keep him. So I thought of a new plan. I told Paul to escape the ship. I told him a flawless plan and it still didn't fucking work. It's all my fault. He's dead. He had given up on life because of me. I'm so selfish, I kept him because he made me feel special. I promised him I'd let him free. But i lied. Every opportunity, I made an excuse. I didn't want to feel alone anymore, I didn't want him to go. 

I didn't know what to do, I didn't want him to escape. He was so close to a better life and I-'' 

Callum flinched, slamming the notebook shut and throwing it in the desk, slamming it shut immediately. The sudden footsteps stopped at the door as the door swung open, a tired-looking Ben being revealed. Callum gulped, backing himself towards the bed. Ben groaned, closing the door and throwing himself onto the chair, his actions stiff. Callum assumed he was injured. Good, he thought. This could be his chance to escape.

Ben glanced towards Callum, smiling. ''Hungry?'' Ben slurred. Callum noticed Ben was tipsy, but only a little drunk. At the mention of hunger, Callum then realized how starving he actually was. How much he longed for fresh food and water.

''Yes.'' Callum admitted sternly, narrowing his eyes at Ben in disgust. Ben shrugged, rolling his head back and closing his eyes.

''Too bad.'' He muttered, resting his eyes for a while. Callum cursed at him under his breath, hating everything about Ben.  
''Paul got it lucky I guess?'' Callum accidentally blurted out, his eyes widening at his own actions. He glared at Ben who didn't bother to move. Callum exhaled sharply, realizing now that Ben had fallen asleep. 

Callum sat up, carefully stepping towards Ben. He noticed how Ben was clutching his chest with his hand. Feeling brave, Callum budged Ben's hand off his chest even if it had a strong grip. He saw dried blood-stained and some new fresh blood as well. It seemed like a big wound whatever it was. Callum pouted for a second, reaching out for the blade Callum wore on his torso. Once he got a grip of it, his hand went unsteady. He sighed, placing the blade back. This was a terrible time to try and escape. 

Callum was about to move Ben's hand back before Ben's eyes blinked open. He chuckled lightly, slapping Callum's hand away. ''I didn't know you wanted to touch me up this much Callum.'' Ben purred, causing Callum to back away onto the bed swiftly, cringing at the other's comment. 

''You were bleeding.'' Callum responded, Ben nodding. The shorter straightened his back, groaning slightly. ''What? Are you worried for m-?''

''No!'' Callum cut Ben off sternly, crossing his arms like a child.  
Ben exhaled sharply, seeming drained from power. ''Whatever.''

''I'm hungry. I want food!'' Callum demanded, Ben, raising a brow at the sudden order. Ben scoffed, a challenging grin on his face.  
''Wheres my please?'' Ben spoke cheerfully.

''Get me some food and water. I also want an extra blanket.'' Callum requested forcefully. Reading about how Paul was able to order Ben around was useful. He just needed to be stern, accept Bens challenge.  
''Are you giving me demands even if your just a fragile hostage that I can blow a bullet in your skull?'' Ben whistled out, his smirk rising.  
''I'm giving you an order.'' Callum replied. Ben's smile seemed to drop, his eyes widening. Callum raised a brow at the sudden expression. Ben's face was filled with shock as if he's seen a ghost.  
Callum felt his lips rise. He assumed his ordering had worked. ''No.'' Ben growled out, his voice low as he raised his knees to his face in the chair, small groans at the pain shooting through his body. 

Callum stood in confusion for a moment before raising his voice, ''No? But that was an or-''

''I said no.'' Ben barked out, Callum flinching at the sudden anger from the other. Callum watched in confusion as Ben buried his face in his knees, confused at the other. However, his confusion turned into uncomfortable pain as his stomach growled out and his throat went dry. Callum clutched his chest, losing his energy. He lied down on the bed, groaning at the pain in his stomach.

\------------

Callum opened his eyes, realizing he must have passed out. He glanced to where Ben was. His eyes widened with hope at the sight of a bowl of freshwater and a plate of cooked fish and bread. He looked to Ben who sat up from his chair, chewing on his own piece of fish. Callum was about to say something when he noticed the red puffed out eyes of Ben. Its obvious Ben had been crying. But Callum had no time to care for that. 

''Eat,'' Ben said quietly, passing one plate to Callum who accepted it almost immediately. Ben watched Callum hungrily naw at the creature, sighing as he did. Ben pulled out a blade that Callum recognized, swallowing more harshly and placing the food down. The taller patted down on his torso, realizing his weapon was gone. His breathing went heavy and he watched Ben toss Callum's weapon in the air and catch it. His expression was frustrated but somehow gleeful. ''Call it a fair trade. You get food and water and I get my blade back. Now, were you scoping around my room, darling?'' 

Callum slowly nodded, watching Ben snicker. '' Curiosity killed the cat, my dear Callum.'' Ben stood up slowly, cautious of his wound. Even if he was slower, he stilled terrified Callum. The blade in Bens hand twisted around his fingers as the pirate danced with a blade using his hand. ''But I'm curious. You've attempted to kill me twice in the row, last time I checked. How about we make it three!'' Ben cheered, throwing the knife at the bed, an inch away from slashing Callum. The taller picked it up carefully, glaring at Ben curiously. 

Ben pointed to his own body, a smirk on his mouth. ''If you slash me only once, I will give you new clothing, alot more food, and an extra blanket. To top it, I'll give ya the insides and outs of the ship, every lifeboat, and cabin on it. Even weapon supplier. How about that, pretty boy?'' Ben explained, watching in amusement as Callum blanked stared at him. 

''You want me to stab you with a knife,'' Callum asked again, not knowing if he heard correctly.  
Ben tutted, shaking his finger. ''Attempt to stab me with my knife! It won't be as easy as you expect.'' 

''What happens if I lose?'' Callum asked nervously, watching Ben place fingers on his own lip.  
''I get the bed. And a kiss!'' Ben spoke calmly, a wide smile on his mouth.  
Callum felt his face heat up as a disgusted expression danced on his face. ''No.''

''Then don't lose,'' Ben said simply, gesturing for Callum to stand. Callum did so, holding the knife upright. 

(OwO thank you for reading the first chapter. If you want me to continue, I will)


End file.
